Errores Pasados y Presentes
by ClauHHrz
Summary: Los errores cuestan. Una nueva amenaza para Harry, sin contar los líos amorosos. HHr. Spoilers 7mo libro
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, y quería que fuera Harry/Hermione, porque fue la primera pareja que me gustó y desilusionó. Por eso hice este pequeño texto, después del horroroso epílogo.

Summary… Después del final de la saga, Harry se replantea sus sentimientos y revive brevemente algunos de sus errores. HHr  
Disclaimer… Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes aquí descritos, hago esto por fines de entretenimiento (y consolación)  
Advertencia…Contiene spoilers del Cuarto y Séptimo libro, además del Epílogo.

Puntos para entenderlo mejor… Los flashbacks no serán igual de detallados que en los libros o películas, asimismo, toman lo esencial y lo resumen.

HHr - narración normal  
_HHr _- Flashbacks …los flashbacks serán vividos principalmente en los zapatos de Hermione, aunque varía en el último, espero que se entienda.  
-HHr - diálogos

* * *

-

**Errores Pasados y Presentes**

-

-

Se sentó lentamente al lado de su esposa, que hoy se había arreglado más de lo normal, y Harry sabía que hace unos cuantos años la encontraría como la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Pero ya no era así, porque reconocía que la ilusión se había esfumado y los errores habían comenzado a empujarle al dolor, a restregarle en su cara que fue un tonto que no supo medir lo que tenía hasta que otro lo tomó.  
Ginny le cogió de la mano extrañamente nerviosa, pero no le importó porque en la puerta detrás de Malfoy, aparecía Hermione, como lo había hecho en el 4to año, espléndida, y una vez más, se quedó con la boca abierta.

_Hermione había sido invitada por Viktor Krum a la fiesta de Nochebuena, estaba nerviosa, iba a bailar dentro de poco frente a todo el mundo, y aunque nunca le hubiera importado mucho como la vieran los demás, adivinaba que no sería tan pomposa y elegante como las gemelas Patil o Fleur Delacour._

_Con las piernas flaqueándole caminó por las escaleras, donde vio a su mejor amigo, el ''elegido'' Harry Potter con una sonrisa entrañable.  
__¿Qué estaba pensando?, aunque los chicos más importantes de su vida habían salido con otras muchachas, siempre estarían ahí para ella._

Ron caminaba tomándola por la cintura, y el chico de la cicatriz se sintió miserable, ¿Acaso estaba deseando que Ron y Hermione rompieran su relación? ¿Aún si tenían niños como él y Ginny?  
Lo pensó de nuevo, ya no había vuelta atrás, su familia era maravillosa, y los amaba, pero a la pelirroja más como una rutina auto-impuesta, no era lo que sentía por esa chica del cabello enmarañado y unos preciosos ojos miel. Lo había negado, negaba que la quisiera más que el infalible amigo o ese chico que la consideraba su hermana.

_-¿Te gusta Herrrmione?- le preguntaba el muchacho búlgaro-Ella habrrra de ti todo el tiempo._

_Y una menuda chica escondida entre los matorrales imploraba inconscientemente que el moreno dijera que sí._

_-Ella es solo mi amiga-respondió con un poco de tos y brusquedad el aludido, pero no sabía que detrás de ellos, Hermione escuchaba la charla entre su confidente y su cita, finalmente se marchó de ahí sin decir una sola palabra, porque las lágrimas lo explicaban todo_

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-Si, cielo, solo un poco preocupado por esta reunión- _Mentira_, ahora engañaba a su inocente esposa, que no tenía la culpa de que él hubiera confundido todo, incluso si hasta Voldemort le daba las respuestas en sus propias narices.

Hermione nunca lo supo, concluyó que Ron no le contaría eso, porque fue un momento en el que ambos sufrieron hipócritamente.

_Un Harry y una Hermione se enroscaron como serpientes hasta fundirse en un cálido abrazo y luego en un fogoso beso.  
__El pecoso no podía soportarlo, reconocía que esta vez Voldemort tenía toda la razón.  
__¿Qué tenía su vida de especial comparada a la de Harry Potter? ¿Ese chico que salía en portadas de todos los diarios y revistas mágicas mientras él aparecía olvidado en una única pequeña foto familiar?_

_Y Harry no podía convencerse de que era una treta, si eso fuera verdad estaría traicionando a Ginny y a Ron, así que se engañó a sí mismo, como tantas veces, y con toda la furia que pudo gritó:_

_-Vamos Ron, es una mentira,¡Una mentira! Hermione es como mi hermana, yo amo a Ginny_

_Y Ron le creyó._

Draco comenzó a hablar de la situación mágica, pero el mago no le prestó atención aunque la pequeña Weasley apretara su mano más fuerte que nunca.  
A él solo le importaba llegar a casa y deshacerse de esos pensamientos que reprimían todo su ser.

Le parecieron días, años, cuando al fin se encontró en su escritorio de auror, mientras su esposa acostaba los niños.  
Sentado en su silla giratoria, no se contuvo más y destrozó todo lo que había en ese pequeño dormitorio, papeles importantísimos, investigaciones de años, pero…

-¡¿Qué sucede, amor?!

-…Pero no importa ya, solo quiero olvidar mis errores- replicó a la interrupción de Ginny hacia su mente, dejando salir las lagrimas impotentes.

Ella le miró confundida.

* * *

Oh bien, acepto de todo lo que quiera mandarme, en especial críticas constructivas.

¿Puede continuarse?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola gente! Sep po, me dieron ganas de continuarlo mas profundamente.

Gracias a los reviews que han dejado, gracias Nancita.

Disclaimer.- Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**II**

Una mata pelirroja ondeaba al viento, la delgada chica daba vueltas por doquier, en su rostro anexado la ansiedad. Ginevra Weasley tuvo sentimientos desde muy pequeña hacia Harry, la admiración se transformó en algo nuevo, que un tiempo fue amor, pero se convirtió en obsesión.

Lo amó, si, lo hizo. Le admira, cuando juega con sus hijos con paciencia y ternura. Le adora, en los momentos solitarios adornados por su necesitada presencia. Y ahora, ahora que él está distante, sombrío y frío como el témpano de hielo que hundió al Titanic, haciendo lo mismo con su familia, duda; Albus, James y Lily lo son todo para ella, nacieron de su vientre y les vio crecer cada instante…

Se tira en el pasto, cerrando los ojos, de improviso sus hijos salen de la casa y la pican con una ramita.

-Mami, mami, ¿estás durmiendo?-le pregunta el mayor inocentemente.

-Tonto, a una persona dormida no se le pregunta si está dormida-susurra la más pequeña, con sus aires de sabelotodo-¿Verdad, mami?

Ginny se incorpora y menciona que no debe decirle tonto a su hermano. Todos ríen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry toma su cabeza entre sus manos. Todo le da vueltas, como en su escritorio, solo que ahora la angustia y culpa son más fuertes. Tras unos toques en la puerta, que no fueron aceptados por el moreno, entra un alto chico rubio.

-Eh, Potter, hay…-Draco mira la pila de papeles amontonados en la mesa, unos cuantos mas mojados con jugo de calabaza y uno que otro palito de queso por ahí. Alza una ceja al mismísimo estilo Malfoy-me-creo-lo-mejor-además-de-ser-sexy.-Bien, nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero esto va más allá de la raya.

Al no ver respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada, el marfileño golpea la mesa.

-No se que te pasa Potter, y no me interesa. Tenemos problemas, mas graves de los que imaginas.

-…-

-Ok, si un nuevo posible regreso de los Mortífagos con un nuevo líder sin nadie que pueda pararlo te importa menos que tus dilemas amorosos, ¡Me largó!- da media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, porque sabe que dio justo en el clavo.

-Espera, ¿Cómo es que recién me entero de esto?- Harry ignora la frasecita.

-Si hubieras dado siquiera una ojeada a esos trastos, lo sabrías.

-Si, emm, digamos que estuve ocupado.

Malfoy ha cambiado, no es solo un poco, la muerte de varios miembros de su familia y allegados a él respecto a Voldemort, le dañó y mucho. Por eso no le interesan las excusas baratas del Auror en jefe.

-Han sobrevivido-explica-miembros ocultos en varias partes del mundo, y Voldemort no dejó todo tan simple. Preparó sigilosamente a los miembros que expondría y a los que ocultaría.

-Pero hemos interrogado con Veritaserum a los miserables-pregunta el ojiverde, asombrado, con una sensación dolorosa en el estómago.

-Solo unos cuantos sabían de esto, para realizar el plan, pero después les borraron la memoria, y hay rastros de tortura en algunos hombres. Los mortífagos a la luz no eran los más fuertes o fieles. No tenían ningún influencia en Voldemort, eran simples marionetas- la cara de Draco mostró señales de dolor, su padre fue uno de _esos.- _Tenemos pequeña información sacada de algunos que no fueron cuidadosamente tratados a la hora de extraer la información del nuevo ejército de Voldemort.

Eso le sonó conocido a Harry: Ejército de Dumbledore.

-¿es acaso?-no hubo necesidad del asentimiento de Malfoy, Tom Riddle entraba a su mente, y había encontrado en ella la más sublime idea- No puede ser, Dime, ¿Quién es el nuevo guía?

-No lo sabemos, Abbot trabaja todo lo posible, y Neville está encubierto en busca de la respuesta. Y se pone peor, hemos hallado de pura suerte a un par de infiltrados del E.V (N.A Ejercito de Voldemort, asi lo abreviaré de ahora en adelante ^o^) en el Ministerio, no saben nada, solo nos vigilaban. Eso significa…

-Eso significa que solo podremos confiar en nosotros.

-Si Potter, ya llamé a Weasley y Granger

-Weasley- corrigió lastimosamente- ella es Sra Weasley.

Draco no habló, no era estúpido, y Harry era demasiado obvio.

-La Orden del Fénix volverá al principio, incluso muerto, Voldemort fue más listo que yo.

-Que todos nosotros, no es tu culpa Harry, nos tomó desprevenidos. Pensamos en la paz muy pronto. Ahora pagamos las consecuencias

* * *

¡Reviews!!! Por favor o.O. Constructivos sobretodo, por si tengo faltas o errores en la narración.

Yo odio a Ginny, pero pense un poquito, y decidi darle una pequeñita oportunidad. Flor de Papel, acerca lo del Graco/Ginny, puede haber un poco, aunque tambien meteré Neville/Ginny.

Cuidense, y ya saben, cada vez que no dejan un review, una autora arruina nuestro sueños. ToT Buaaaaa


End file.
